A Gilmore Girls Ultimate Guide
by How-bout-that-schnitzel
Summary: Lorelai decides to write a guide for future Gilmore Girls. Chapter includes Lorelai's top tips for flirting! Please R&R!


Disclaimer: We own nothing pertaining to the Gilmore Girls show, or any of the characters, or any of their products.

AN/ Co-written by Oy-with-the-poodles and Mountaineer/TookieClothespin. Written from Lorelai's point of view. Including some techniques that she uses to get Luke's attention. Not intended to be taken seriously.

"You know, Rory, I've been thinking." Lorelai told her one late summer afternoon when they were sitting on their back porch sipping lemonade and just enjoying the sunshine.

"Uh oh" Rory said with a laugh.

"Rory!" Lorelai frowned.

"Okay, sorry, sorry. I'm just joking. What is it?" Rory asked with a smile.

"Well…" Lorelai began with a big grin.

"What, what?" Rory asked impatiently.

"Maybe we should write out our Gilmore Girls guide for the future Gilmore Girls." 

"What future Gilmore Girls?" Rory asked.

"You know, after you get married, any girls you have." Lorelai said.

"And after you get married any girls you have?" Rory asked.

"Sure" Lorelai answered.

"Only, one problem, mom." Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't think Luke will let you name you guy's kids Gilmore. I think he'll want their names to be Danes." Rory said with a smile.

"Rory Gilmore! Don't be ridiculous! We're just friends." Lorelai stated firmly.

"Yep, until he buys you a big shiny diamond and gets down on one knee. And you have a pretty white dress and walk down the aisle." Rory answered.

"Yeah, right, smarty-pants." Lorelai said with rolling eyes.

"Oh, he will propose, just not until he gets his nerve up." Rory said.

"I think it would be better if we had at least one date, before he proposes don't you?" Lorelai popped off.

"Sure. I'll call him and arrange it for you." Rory said with a big grin while she reached for the cordless phone that was sitting in between them.

"No you won't!" Lorelai said as she snatched the phone before Rory could.

"Oh. You want to ask him out yourself?" Rory questioned with a huge grin.

"Rory!" Lorelai said warningly.

"Okay, okay. Consider the subject dropped, for now. But anyhow, there aren't going to be any more Gilmore Girls. Our last names won't be Gilmore after we get married." Rory said sensibly.

"I don't care what you say. I'm going to write it down." Lorelai answered back.

"Go ahead. I won't stop you. I'll even help if you need it." Rory said with a shrug.

"Fine. I will."

Later that night, Lorelai sat down at her laptop and got to work.

Top Tips For Flirting,

By Lorelai Gilmore.

(1) Eyelash batting required. (Not too much eyelash batting or he might just think that you have something in your eye.)

(2) Constant hair flipping to get that awed effect from the object of your affection.

(3) Put on your prettiest pout for when he refuses to give you coffee. (And if your pretty pout doesn't work, try a pretty pout and throw in a little whining. It works every time.)

(4) Give him a dazzling smile when he looks your way.

(5) Laugh when he makes a joke.

(6) If you make a joke that he doesn't laugh at, then resort to the above listed prettiest pout.

(7) Try the five-second stare. You will notice that when the guy you like catches your eye, you automatically look down from embarrassment. Next time this happens, instead of looking down, hold his stare for five seconds. Make sure you don't do it in a creepy "I'm watching you" way. That could create the very opposite effect that you desire and drive the guy away.

(8) Complement him.

(9) Make conversation.

(10) Talk about things that he is interested in.

Here are some of Lorelai's favorite pickup lines.

(1) I lost my phone number, can I have yours?

(2) Don't I know you from somewhere?    

(3) If looks were minutes, you'd be a very long day.

(4) You like coffee too? Then why don't we go get some coffee together?

(5) If being cute were illegal, then you'd be in jail by now.

And then there's always the 'Play hard to get' option.

AN/ I hoped that you liked it! Please review and let us know! Please keep all review G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


End file.
